Velidina's Shippuuden Adventures
by Velidina
Summary: Shippuuden with some characters added to it. This time, a new character is the center of attention. Reviews welcome.
1. Prologue

**A.N.- **This is my second story with a Kunoichi named Velidina, but it's better than my other one, and I'm farther along in it. Anyway, enjoy the story.

**Velidina- **The Author doesn't own Naruto, but does own the Kunoichi Velidina. That's me!

Prologue:

**Two and a Half Years Previous**

"What?!" came a female's voice; it was laden with surprise. "Are you sure?" Inside a room, there were two females and a male. One female with blonde hair and a blue diamond settled in the middle of her forehead was standing behind an oaken desk. It was big enough to hold her and the male behind, who had a stripe scar on his nose that ran parellel to his eyes and a bandana with a metal plate on it covering his forehead, being tied in the back. He, too, was standing, his hand on the desk in front of him as if his body couldn't support itself. "A-are you sure, Velidina?" the man asked. The other woman, who looked no older than twelve, nodded. "Hai."

The girl, whom had donned a long, elegant dress that had tears populating around it- most likely from training exercises- and adorned a similar bandana to the man in her hair, which was settled behind her, reaching her waist. Her red eyes looked back and forth between the two, and she let out a sigh. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I also wish to leave my forehead protector here as well. I'll pick it up as soon as I come back." "W-what?!" came the other female's voice. "The forehead protector, too?" It was as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The other female spoke, saying "Hai. It'll be easier on me and this country if I leave it behind." This time, the man spoke. "But won't they be more suspicious of an un-aligned kunoichi?" The young girl closed her eyes. "I've thought of that. But if they do get suspicious, they won't be able to trace my actions back to this Hidden Village, and declare war on it." The man jumped back to the assault, trying to change this young girl's mind. "But-" He didn't get to finish, as the other female raised her hand. "Please quiet down, Iruka." The man looked at the woman, shocked, but he nodded his head nevertheless. "H-hokage-sama…" he said in quiet disbelief.

The older female kept looking at the younger female, and said three relatively simple words: "Are you sure?" The young girl once again nodded. "Hai." The older female merely sighed. "When would you return?" The younger, red-eyed female looked up in surprise. "Umm… around two and a half years." "Then that's the same time that Naruto would be due back…" She whispered to herself. Then, turning back to the young female before her, she said, "All right then, you can go. Leave whenever you're ready." The young kunoichi took the headband out of her hair, and placed it in front of the older female. Whispering so only the female could hear, the younger one said, "Please, take good care of it, Tsunade-sama. I wish for it to still be wearable upon my return." With that, she turned and left the room.

"Will she be alright by herself?" The male asked. The remaining female just continued to stare at the door. "Don't worry." She said, not looking away. "She'll be fine. I believe in her."


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.- **Now the actual story begins.

**Velidina- **The Author doesn't own Naruto, but does own the Kunoichi Velidina. That's me!

Chapter 1:

**The Return to Konoha**

A figure shrouded in a black cloak walked along the forest path. Its steps weren't frantic, as if it knew where it was going, and why. It was hunched over slightly, so the eyes were encompassed by darkness, the cloak's hood, casting the shadow. Its mouth was between serious and playful. It almost looked like it was planning something devious, and was having trouble deciding whether to have fun with it, or take it seriously. Bare feet were visible beneath the cloak, making soft _pat pat pat_ sounds where they hit the dirt that was hardened by extreme wear.

As she approached a gateway, two Leaf Shinobi rose and said, "Who goes there." The cloaked figure stopped walking in its current direction, and walked instead to the gate guards. The guards faces immediately lit up. "Oh! It's you! Of course, go right in!" one of them said. Then the other one spoke. "We've all been expecting your return. Hokage-sama will want to see you." Then the two Shinobi bowed to the figure, who continued walking. "Huh. Looks change quite a bit, wouldn't you say?" The other Shinobi also thought the same thing.

The figure walked steadily down the street, then turned down an alley and pulled of the shroud. Underneath was a fine looking girl, who had donned a short amber-coloured one-piece dress. It looked much like Sakura's, except with no flower insignia adorning it. Instead, where the flower would be was a sign of the Yin-Yang, coloured blue and red. Her feet were bare, for reasons unknown to anyone but her. Her blood-red eyes looked like they could puncture a hole through you, yet at the same time looked gentle and caring. Her hair was an odd sort of blue, looking like a mixture of deep sea blue and the blue tint the morning sky has. She had no forehead protector on her entire body, yet she acted like she had been here for almost all her life, and hadn't seen it for three years. "It's good to be home." She said while stretching, which also happened to be her first words since entering the village.

She exited the alley, her cloaked draped upon her shoulder. Nobody really paid any attention to her. There were plenty of people who looked weirder than her. She passed by some nostalgic spots, such as the Old Ramen Shop, or at least that's what she called it. She didn't stop for Ramen, though. She had more important things to do. She even passed what she called her home. Granted, there were spider webs in most of the things she left. She was going to need a new cooking pot- that much was for certain. The things on top of the piles and thing that had no cover were ruined by years of rain. Even if it wasn't constant, there was enough to render things useless.

She wandered around her home, more for nostalgic reasons. She remembered where she had to go, but she figured she was allowed some time to look at her home. She shifted through what little 

tableware there was and found something she remembered well: her old mortar and pestle. Upon finding it, she took some time to gather some memories, and after a minute passed, she put the small bowl and crushing pole into one out of two leather pouches on her right leg. On her leg was a slightly bigger pouch that seemed to have better stitching, and overall better durability than the other two on her right leg.

She exited her haven and continued on her journey to the Hokage's room. She wondered if there was a new Hokage now, even as she entered into the Hokage's room. When she entered, there was a chair facing forward, with a blonde haired lady with a blue diamond-shaped oddity that looked like a tattoo in the middle of her forehead. Her hands were folded together, with the knuckles facing up. Her head was resting on the knuckles of her hand, her eyes also closed. The male next to her also had the same old scar on his nose that always seemed to be there, never fading. The blue-haired female smiled. "So nothing has changed here, either…"

The male with the scar shot up so fast that it took the girl by surprise. "Who are you that you feel comfortable talking that way to Hokage-sama?" His voice angrily asked her. The blonde female didn't open her eyes, but her voice was calm. "Easy, Iruka. Do you not remember who was supposed to return around this time?" Iruka looked back and forth between the two females, before taking a closer look at the younger one. His eyes widened in surprise at what he discovered. "Is that you, Velidina?"

Velidina nodded. "Hai. I just got back today. Aren't Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun supposed to return any day now as well?" Iruka nodded. "Hai. It's been a long time, but finally the day they return is upon us. They even might return yet today… but who knows." Iruka's shoulders shrugged. "I will be able to finally see how much Naruto has grown up." Velidina couldn't help but giggle, knowing Iruka's affectionate ties with Naruto.

Just then, the door slammed open as two people entered. "Tsunade-sama, look at who I found." a girl with pink hair said excitedly. A blonde boy with spiky, unruly hair stepped forward, clad in an orange and black garb. "Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" the boy shouted.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.**- In case you haven't figured it out already, this takes place when Shippuuden starts. That may be the only thing that's the same, besides little hints here and there of episodes. So don't get angry with me for changing the storyline. Thank you!

**Chapter Two**

**Naruto's Observation:  
Prelude to Battle**

"Naruto!" Iruka said, his eyes gleaming. "Oh, Iruka-sensei! Old Lady Tsunade! And… who are you?" he asked, looking quizzically at Velidina. "Hey, Naruto-kun…" she said, waving to him. Naruto's eyes widened. That voice… it seemed familiar, somehow. "Velidina?" he asked uncertainly. Velidina nodded. "Hai." Naruto's eyes closed and he smiled. "Long time, no see, eh, Velidina?" Velidina simply gave a light chuckle. "It has been a long time, Naruto-kun…" The pink-haired girl sighed. "Although he hasn't matured at all…" Velidina couldn't help herself. She threw herself upon Naruto, giving him a quick hug. Everyone's eyes widened, including Naruto's. "V-velidina…" he stuttered. Velidina seemed to take no notice, as she just said, "It's good to see you all again… even you, Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed at Velidina's remembering her name. "You too, Velidina."

Velidina looked around. "Hmm…? Where's Shizune-san?" Tsunade sighed. "She's off doing errands and such. Naruto, there's someone I want you to fight, now that you're here." Everyone's heads turned to the door as it opened harshly once again, revealing a dark-haired young man that had a bored look in his eyes, and a small ponytail in his hair, with a blonde-haired lady that had a huge fan, one of those traditional fans, except a lot larger, upon her back. Sakura once again pointed at Naruto. "Hey you guys, look who's back!" The dark-haired young man's eyes widened, as recognition took over his face. "N-naruto? When did you get back?" Naruto smiled gleefully, looking back at the man. "Just today, Shikamaru! Long time, no see, eh?" Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, it has… You've sure grown." The lady with the fan just stared in awe. _This is that shrimp?_ She thought with amazement.

Naruto continued, not really looking at the lady with the fan quite yet, "Wait, Shikamaru is my opponent?" Shikamaru looked confused. "Opponent? What are you talking about? It's a pain, but I was picking up some documents here." Naruto went closer to the lady with the fan, whose face backed away from Naruto's. "Umm… who are you again?" he asked. The lady responded with shock in her voice. "You don't remember?" Velidina shook her head. "You've forgotten Temari? She asked wonderously. Naruto looked back at Velidina, then back at Temari. "T-temari?" the lady with the fan smiled. "You got it." Shikamaru looked past Naruto, to see where the voice had came from. When he saw Velidina, his face lightened. "Velidina, you're back too?!" Velidina gave a small giggle and nodded. "Just got back today as well."

It was at that time Tsunade spoke up. "Alright, that's enough catching up for now. Your opponent is over there." Tsunade pointed to the window, and Naruto walked over there and opened it up. When he looked outside, he saw someone familiar. "Kakashi-sensei?" he asked when his eyes came over a man with spiky hair like his, only white. The man's own forehead protector was over his left eye, if you looked from the man's point of view. The man looked up, and he raised his right hand. "Oi, Naruto. Long time, no see." Naruto's face lit up with excitement. "Hey, that reminds me." Naruto said, jumping out the window to get to Kakashi. "I got a present for you." Naruto took out a green-covered book when he got to Kakashi, with the title _Make-Out Tactics_. Kakashi's eyes widened with surprise and pleasure, as he took the book gingerly from Naruto's hands. All Naruto said was, "That was a really boring book, you know…" Just then, Jaraiya stepped into the room with everyone else, with Sakura and Velidina hanging out the windows, and started up a small chat with Tsunade. When Naruto gave Kakashi the book, Sakura and Velidina put their heads back inside.

When Naruto and Kakashi came back into the room, Naruto asked, "So Kakashi-sensei's supposed to be my opponent?" Tsunade was the one who replied. "You're only a third right, Naruto." Everyone looked surprised, even Kakashi. Kakashi quickly got over it. "Hmm… change of plans?" Tsunade nodded. "See who just got back as well?" Jaraiya and Kakashi looked around the room, their eyes resting on Velidina's frame. Kakashi smiled, only his eyes showing that he was. He knew where this was going. "Ahh, I see what you're doing, Tsunade." He turned back to the entire group. "You see, Naruto, you're not the only one I'll be facing. I'll be facing Sakura and Velidina as well." Jaraiya looked confused. "That girl over there is that little runt known as Velidina?" he asked, pointing at Velidina. Velidina blushed and nodded. "And I've become stronger, refining my known Jutsus and learning new ones." She smirked. "All thanks to travel." Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well, you guys meet me at the third training grounds in an hour. Ciao." With that and a wave of his hand, he disappeared behind smoke. Velidina voiced everyone's thoughts. "He's gone off to read that book, hasn't he?"

On their walk, Naruto noticed Velidina didn't take her right hand out of her pocket, and her left hand was covered in a bandage that Rock Lee might wear. When Naruto asked why that was, Velidina just looked away blushing, and asked if they had any fingerless gloves. Sakura gave Velidina an extra pair of her gloves, but confusion was evident on her face. "I have two sets of gloves, and I can always get some more later, if need be. If you cut off the fingers, then you have your fingerless gloves… Why did you want some?" Velidina didn't answer, only silently took them from Sakura with her left hand, and turned into an alleyway as to not be seen. "What's up with her?" Temari wondered.

Velidina, once in the alley, took her right hand out of her pocket. Naruto tried to look on, to see what all the secrecy was about. All he caught a glimpse of before Velidina put the now fingerless gloves on was some sort of black tattoo, in the shape of a slightly curved teardrop. Or that's how it looked to him, since he didn't get the best visual ever. Velidina seemed to notice Naruto's presence, and turned around quickly, blushing. Naruto's eyes widened, fearful that he had gotten caught. "H-hello, Naruto-kun… Shall we resume our walk to the rendezvous point?" Her voice was calm and held no hint of anger. Naruto sighed. I'm safe… for now… He thought. He nodded, and said, "Hai. Let's go."

Naruto and Velidina walked back to Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari, who were in a deep conversation. Temari looked at Velidina's hands, as the bandages had been taken off of her left hand, to be replaced by one of the gloves. "Everything went well, I presume?" She asked. Velidina nodded, and began to talk about jutsu either Shikamaru or Temari could teach her. Naruto saw his opportunity, and seized it. He called Sakura over and started to whisper. "Hey, Sakura… you won't guess what I saw in the alley… Velidina's hand that she's covering up… it held a weird black tattoo thing…" Sakura looked astonished, and Naruto went on to describe it. "What do you think it was, Sakura-chan?" Sakura glanced over at Velidina, then whispered, "I don't know… but to me, from what you described, it sounds like it could be a curse mark." This time, Naruto's eyes widened. "A curse mark? Are you sure?" Sakura shook her head. "Of course not, but still… you have to face the facts, and that's what it sounds like to me…" At that, they both stared at Velidina. Naruto said after a moment, "Are you sure it isn't a tattoo or something?"

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto you twit, what else makes sense? Why else would she try to hide it as much as possible, eh? Why else would she not want us to see what is on that hand? It fits." Naruto pondered this. "But before, you said you weren't sure…" Sakura glared at Naruto. "So I'm not allowed to think on it and change my mind?" She said rather angrily. Naruto cowered back. "Sorry, Sakura-chan… But think about it… Couldn't it just be a burn or something? You generally don't want to show those, do you? Don't you think you're just thinking of the most extreme thing possible?" Sakura nodded to Naruto's own explanation. "Good points, Naruto… but I guess we'll see what it is soon enough, right? But it will be on _her _terms, not ours."

With that, Sakura walked back to the group, whose members were still talking to each other. Velidina noticed them come back and ran to them. "So, you guts ready now?" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. "Hai. Let's go." Naruto grinned devilishly. "Let's go kick Kakashi's butt!" he shouted, pumping his left fist in the air. They all laughed except for Naruto, although they silently agreed.

Shikamaru and Temari waved to them as Sakura, Naruto and Velidina walked away. Naruto put a hand in the air, his way of waving back. They were going to where Kakashi awaited them, and where they'd have, hopefully, their final test.


End file.
